Shinigami and Vampires
by MonkeysGoMoo
Summary: Ichigo Rukia Kisuke and Yuroichi come to Forks to investigate "strange" murders in Seattle and end up going to the same school as the Cullens.
1. First Day of School

A/N 3 notes…1 Ichigo and Rukia are going to be 17 so the whole soul society rescue mission thing is going to be pushed back a few years. 2 I pushing back Victoria's evil army of new borns so the Shinigami can have some school time with the vamps. 3 I know in Eclipse Rosalie and Emmett have "graduated" but it'd be more fun if we say they didn't so they didn't.

Chapter 1: The First Day of School

Ichigo did not know how he got into the situation he was in now. He was in Forks, Washington with Kisuke, Yuroichi, and Rukia. He was dragged along because Kisuke wanted to check out some reports of a rash of unexplained murders in a nearby city. Since they did not know how long they would be there for Kisuke enrolled Ichigo and Rukia in a school to help remain inconspicuous. Kisuke was to be their father and Yuroichi their pet cat.

They were there only a few days before the first day of school was upon Ichigo and Rukia, and they were well on their way to Forks High in Ichigo's new temporary car. Once they arrived at the school they quickly made their way to their first class since they received their schedules ahead of time.

The morning past relatively quickly for both Ichigo and Rukia, even if they did get a lot of attention. Being new in a small school is one thing but add to the fact that they are transfers from Japan, it is the middle of the school year nearing Christmas, and the fact that Ichigo's hair is bright orange means they were constantly being stared at by most of the student body.

xxx

The Cullens heard there were new transfer students but did not really show the interest that the rest of the school was showing. Alice did not see them coming but they were not that concerned. With everything going on with Victoria, Alice was bound to miss something like this if it had nothing to do with the red head female vampire.

None of the Cullens had any classes with the transfers until lunch rolled around. When the transfers walked in, the Cullens got a small shock because they did not smell human. They smelled other worldly. Also, Edward could not read their minds.

Angela got up to say hi to the transfers and to introduce them to the table.

"Hey, everyone," Angela said to get the table's attention. "I'd like to introduce the transfers. This is Ichigo and Rukia."

"Hi," everyone said back when Angela introduced them in turn. And to the horror of most Rukia curtseyed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said with a goofy grin on her face.

xxx

Ichigo couldn't believe Rukia just curtseyed. With a quick "hi" he sat down across from Rukia who was sitting next to a girl who's name he thinks is Bella.

"So… Why'd you guys transfer so late in the year?" someone asked.

The transfers were making the Cullens a little uneasy, especially Edward. He wanted to tell his siblings that he couldn't read the transfers mind but he couldn't right at the current moment.

The Cullens as a whole were just glad that the transfers, though they smelled different, didn't smell any more appetizing than normal humans.

Bella noticed the slight unease and leaned over to Edward to ask what was wrong. "Nothing," Edward replied back. But Bella knew he was lying and was going to question him later after school. She decided to turn her attention to the new students. Rukia was deep in conversation with the other kids where as Ichigo was just scowling at nothing in particular. "So where'd you guys transfer from?" Bella asked.

"Why'd you guys move all the way from Japan to Forks?" Edward suspiciously asked.

"Our step dad thought it'd be good for us. Though I'm not completely sure myself," Rukia said.

"So… Why do you bleach your hair?" Angela asked Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a sigh having had this conversation more times than he can count. "It's natural."

"Really?" Bella asked. The conversation went on until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. When they were walking out the vamps heard a beeping sound coming from a cell Rukia just pulled out of her pocket. They wouldn't have cared so much if Rukia's and Ichigo's faces hadn't just become serious. And then the new kids just raced off.

xxx

The Cullens as a whole were just glad that the transfers, though they smelled different, didn't smell any more appetizing than normal humans. Bella noticed the slight unease and leaned over to Edward to ask what was wrong. "Nothing," Edward replied back. But Bella knew he was lying and was going to question him later after school. She decided to turn her attention to the new students. Rukia was deep in conversation with the other kids where as Ichigo was just scowling at nothing in particular. "So where'd you guys transfer from?" Bella asked.

"Why'd you guys move all the way from Japan to Forks?" Edward asked half out of curiosity and half out of wondering if they were human and if not what they are.

"Our step dad thought it'd be good for us. Though I'm not completely sure myself," Rukia said.

"So… Why do you bleach your hair?" Angela asked Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a sigh having had this conversation more times than he can count. "It's natural."

"Really?" Bella asked. The conversation went on until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. When they were walking out the vampires heard a beeping sound coming from a cell phone Rukia just pulled out of her pocket. They wouldn't have cared so much if Rukia's and Ichigo's faces hadn't just become serious. And then the new kids just raced off.

xxx

Ichigo was not in a good mood. They were here barely a day, those five model looking students seemed to be uneasy around them, and a hollow decides to attack. The only bright side Ichigo could see was that, according to Rukia, this just a regular hollow and not an arrancar sent by Aizen.

"Remember, Ichigo, we need to find out if this hollow has anything to do with the mysterious deaths in Seattle," Rukia told Ichigo in Japanese.

"Ya, ya, I know," Ichigo replied again in Japanese. With Rukia on his back, pointing him in the right direction he needed to go, they quickly caught up with the hollow.

"Hehehe. Look what we have here. A nice tasty shinigami. I haven't had one in so long," the hollow said lunging at Ichigo.

"Too slow." Ichigo responded agilely dodging to the side. Ichigo was able to restrain the hollow with in a few seconds. And held his sword by the hollows neck ready to lop off its head.

"Now," said Rukia, walking up to the creature arms crossed. "We have some questions for you and you will answer them."

Rukia asked her questions and the two shinigami rapidly realized that the hollow knew nothing about the murders. So Ichigo disposed of him and the shinigami made their way back to school. It was almost sixth period when they got back so they decided to not even show up for that period and just wait for the bell to ring.

xxx

Alice and Jasper were on their way to their last period, P.E. However, they did not expect to see the transfers. Earlier When Edward got the chance he told his siblings about not being able to read their minds, and the Cullens decided earlier that they were going to just observe them and see how they interact with each other and the other students. It really didn't help that they disappeared for an entire period.

The weirdest thing they realized about these students was how the Cullens seemed to have no effect on them. They were used to humans staring at them and trying to hit on them, but these humans seemed to treat them just like they treated everyone else. To them that was unnerving. By the end of the period they barely learned anything.

xxx

As Rukia and Ichigo were driving home Rukia asked Ichigo if he noticed the two students in gym watching them.

"Ya, of course. They seem to be wary us," Ichigo replied in Japanese.

"Something is off about them," Rukia replied also in Japanese.

"You think they have anything to do with the murders?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think so but I don't want to completely roll out the possibility."

xxx

Edward dropped Bella off at her house and promised to be back by six. The time Charlie agreed to during Bella's grounding. After dropping her off he hurried to his house making his car go as fast as it could, which was pretty fast. He wanted to talk with his family and mainly Carlisle about the new transfers.

In the short time it took to drop Bella off and get to his house his siblings had told Carlisle everything.

"The best thing to do right now is to concentrate on getting rid of Victoria," Carlisle said. "If these transfers end up posing a threat we'll take care of them when the time comes."

When Rukia and Ichigo got back to where they were staying for the time being they quickly told Yuroichi and Kisuke about the Cullens.

xxx

"Huh, I never heard of any beings like you described," said Kisuke.

"I could go observed them," Yoruichi said in cat form. "After all, who'd expect a cat to spy on people?"

"You do that," Kisuke replied and Yoruichi took off to watch the Cullens. "Meanwhile I'm going to see if I can find any information on them. And you two," Kisuke addressed Rukia and Ichigo with his fan up over his mouth, "will be heading down to Seattle this weekend to see if you can find anything out about those murders."


	2. Suspicions Continue

A/N Sorry for the wait. Blame my writers block and the snow week I had Feb 8-12 since I usually write in trig. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited. Well anyways here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you think I'd be writing this?

_"Japanese"_

"English"

**"Werewolf mind talking"**

Chapter 2: The Suspicions Continue

Bella's POV

Bella was on her way to school in her truck. It was sunny outside for once meaning the vampires weren't coming. Bella still didn't understand the Cullens' unease towards the transfers, so she was going to see if she could find anything out herself.

Shinigami POV

_"We got to see what's up with those Cullens," _Rukia said.

_"Ya, but how? There not likely to slip if they're being so cautious." _Ichigo replied. They kept on discussing how they were going to find out what the Cullens were without having to stock them until lunch. By that time they still hadn't thought of anything useful.

When they walked into the cafeteria they noticed the Cullens weren't there. "Hey Bella?" Rukia asked as she sat down.

"Ya?"

"Do you know where the Cullens are?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Bella asked just in curiosity.

"Well, it seems weird for all of them to be absent on the same day," Rukia stated simply.

"When it's nice out the Cullens al go camping," said some random person. Ichigo shuddered at imagining his dad, him and his sisters going camping.

Bella's POV

Bella still couldn't see why Edward and everyone were wary of Ichigo and Rukia. From what she could see they were completely normal, except for Ichigo's orange hair that is. And Rukia's question about the Cullens seemed like general curiosity to her.

"Hey, Bella?"

Bella turned to look at who had spoken to her. It was Rukia again. "You're dating Edward right?"

"Ya, why?"

"No reason, just curious."

Shinigami POV

Ichigo was wondering why Rukia asked Bella that. It seemed obvious to him. Just as they were leaving though Rukia's phone went off. Why was it always right after lunch?

_"Let's go,"_ Rukia said when there was no one around.

_"Right," Ichigo_ replied.

They both left their bodies/gigais where no one would find them and took off.

_"Is it a regular hollow?" _Ichigo asked.

_"By the looks of it ya," _Rukia replied,_ "but it seems to be more on the powerful side." _

_"Great." _It took them a couple of minutes to get there and considering their speed, they were a good distance away and above a forest.

_"It should be right up ahead,"_ Rukia said, pulling out Sode No Shirayuki. Just a few minutes later the hollow appeared above the tree tops. It was small but fast and came at them without the slightest hesitation. Ichigo and Rukia were just able to dodge but the hollow's claw managed to clip Ichigo's shoulder. 

_"Damn," _Ichigosaid briefly glancing at his shoulder before charging at the hollow. He barely managed to scratch the hollow as it dodged and flew past him. Ichigo quickly turned around to see where the hollow went. The hollow came at Ichigo again though this time Ichigo was able to parry the blow with his sword. After a while of going back and forth and a lot of swearing on Ichigo's part, Rukia decided to take matters into her own hands instead of slowly getting annoyed at watching Ichigo.

_"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki. _ _Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren._(1)_"_ Ice shot out of her newly transformed zanpanktou at the hollow hitting dead on as well as almost hitting Ichigo. Rukia wasn't sure if that was an accident on her part or not and didn't really care since he was all right. She was slightly annoyed at him since it was taking him so long to kill the hollow. A couple of seconds after the hollow froze the ice and the hollow shattered to pieces effectively killing it.

Ichigo quickly turned on Rukia._ "What the hell! You almost hit me!"_

_"Well, you were taking too long to finish off the hollow!" _Rukia yelled back at him.

After a short shouting match they quickly turned to leave. However, they failed to notice a couple of giant wolves running through the forest and stopped when they saw random ice appear from seemingly nowhere.

Werewolf POV

All of them couldn't believe their eyes. Looking up they saw ice and a lot of it randomly hanging there in the air. They didn't think they were seeing things for they knew that they all saw it. Unless they were all so exhausted from all the running around hunting for vampires.

**"Okay so where did that ice come from?" **Seth asked to no one in piticular.

1 – For those that don't know Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren is the second dance of Rukia's zanpaktou. It shoots ice out of its blade at the enemy. The first dance is Some NO Mai, Tsukishiro and that's the gigantic ice circle.

A/N YAY second chater done. I wanted it to be longer but I thought that was a good place to stop and I know you'll all love me for it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of the second chapter.


	3. Random Ice and Wolf Humans

A/N Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorited everybody. Without further ado here's the third chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own

"_Japanese"_

"English"

"**Werewolf mind talking"**

Chapter 3: Random Ice and Wolf-Humans

Shinigami POV

"_Remind me again why we didn't question that hollow about those strange murders." _Ichigo said later that night after the last hollow attack.

"_Because just by looking at it I could tell it was too new to be responsible for those murders in Seattle,"_ Rukia replied.

"_Right," _was all Ichigo said in reply.

Werewolf POV

After that whole thing with the ice the werewolves decided to ask the elders on the Quileute Council and the Cullens if they knew anything about the ice. They hated going to the vampires but they had little choice in the matter.

"**I'll go ask my dad if he knows anything first," **Jacob said to the others.

"**Let's hold off on asking the Cullens for a while,"** Sam said. **"There's no reason for them to know about this if it isn't a threat."**

"**What if Billy(1) doesn't know what it was?" **Quil asked.

"**If worse comes to worse we'll see if the vampires know anything." **Sam told the wolves.

After Jacob got off his shift he hurried home to see if his dad knew anything. Once he got there he found his dad in front of the TV and quickly told him about the randomly appearing ice.

"Hmm… I never heard of such a thing," Billy said.

"Do you think it might've been a vampire? After all some do have special abilities," Jacob said.

"I don't think so. Even though some do have interesting abilities none are that powerful or ostentatious."

"Okay if it wasn't vampires then what was it?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know."

After Jacob told the others what Billy said Sam decided it would be best to ask the Cullens. They were pretty sure it wasn't a vampire but they just wanted to try and confirm it.

Yoruichi's POV (2)

Yoruichi has been watching the Cullens' house for a while though, however inhuman they seem to be, she did not expect to see two gigantic wolves come out of the forest only to transform into humans. She watched, from atop of a tree, as the wolf-humans made their way up to the front door. Yoruichi got close enough to hear what they were sating inside but far enough away to not be noticed.

Vampire POV

Edward heard the wolves coming so they were prepared. After some awkward and in some cases hostile "hello"s, Sam and Jacob quickly got to the point. After a quick explanation Carlisle was the first to speak.

"I've never heard of anything like that."

"But don't some of your kind(3) have random powers?" Sam asked. "What if this was one of those powers?"

"Yes, we can have powers and yes, they are random but none that I know are that powerful. I've met a lot of us with unique gifts too," Carlisle replied.

"Do you have any ideas where that ice might've come from?" Jacob asked

The vampires gave each other a look that wasn't missed by the wolves.

"What?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Well," said Alice, "I don't want to point fingers, but there're two new transfers at Forks and they're not completely normal."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

The Vampires told the wolves about their suspicions about Ichigo and Rukia and how they didn't smell human and how Alice couldn't see them and how Edward couldn't read her mind.

"What do they smell like then?" Jacob asked. "And do you think they're responsible for the ice? And does Bella know?

"Well, we've never smelled their kind before and we don't know if they're responsible," Carlisle said.

"And I'd rather not worry Bella over something that might not be that big of a deal," Edward said.

Yoruichi's POV

Yoruichi couldn't believe that these wolf-humans saw Rukia's ice. How didn't her and Ichigo see the gigantic wolves?

So far the only things she was able to confirm were the Cullens aren't human and they're friends(4) with wolf-humans.

She hurried back to where the shinigami are currently staying to relay the news. She was glad they were all there so she didn't have to wait or repeat herself.

"Yoruichi, welcome back," Kisuke said, fan in front of his face and his usual hat on. Ichigo and Rukia came over from where they were in the living room. "Got any news?"

"First, the Cullens definitely aren't human. Before you ask, I don't know what they are but they don't seem too dangerous. Second, they are friends with gigantic wolf-humans.

"What do you mean "wolf-humans"?" Ichigo asked.

"Humans that turn into gigantic wolves. Their purpose? I don't know. Also, the reason they came to talk to the Cullens was because the wolves saw Rukia's ice from when you two fought that hollow from earlier."

"WHAT!" Rukia freaked.

"They apparently didn't see you," Yoruichi said, looking at Ichigo and Rukia. "But the Cullens do suspect you, but they have no proof and they know it. Though, some things they said that I found strange are that the one called Alice can't see you, the other one, Edward, can't read your minds, and they said you don't smell human."

"I understand the mind reading and the smell, even if it's weird," Kisuke said thoughtfully. "But I don't understand why this Alice can't see them."

"Neither do I," Yoruichi said.

"Well at least we know we're right to be suspicious," Ichigo said.

"Yes but they seem to be suspicious of us," Rukia stated thoughtfully. "So how should we proceed?"

"The reason we're here is because of the murders, so I say you continue as normal until we find the murderers and if the Cullens and their wolf friends have something to do with it we take it from there," Kisuke told them.

1 I really don't know how the wolves refer to Billy so I'm going to go with informally since it seems like they would.

2 Incase you forgot Yoruichi went to watch the Cullens at the end of the first chapter but due to several rewrites of chapter 2 I never really had a reason to say what she was up to.

3 It's too early for the shinighami to find out about the vampires and if the wolves said vampire that would give Yoruichi a good bit of info.

4 Yoruichi doesn't no the vamps and wolves are just working together for the time being.

A/N YAY THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE LAST!!! Well anyways hope you liked it review plz. Just so I can get a better count of how many ppl actually read it. Also so I can see if ppl actually like it. :-D


	4. Edward

**YAY FINALLY UPDATED!!!!**

A/N 3 things…Who all read Bleach 397???? Can you believe it??? I was flipping out right after I read it I called my friend…ya it's almost 11 at night and he's sick but to bad I was freaking I had to talk to someone I knew wouldn't care if I spoiled it…oh well that's all I'm going to say. If you wanna know then go read it.

2 okay second, **sorry for the late update** I had an English essay annoying the crap outta me and my grade needs this paper. **Also I'm just plain lazy I admit it.**

3 Eclipse is so not giving me enough to work with. I just skimmed through some of the sections I could use and well…Ugh. So Ima try to work around it a little.

Disclaimer: … Do I really need to say?

"_Japanese"_

"English"

"**Werewolf mind talking"**

Chapter 4: Edward

On the way to school the next day the vampires were wondering if the transfers were responsible for the ice and the shinigami were wondering what the Cullens are. And Bella was wondering what Edward was keeping from her. She knew it had something to do with the transfers because of how the vampires were acting towards them.

Bella's POV

Bella was on her way to school in her truck without Edward. He was going in with his family for once, which gave Bella some time to think. She was getting curious about the transfers and was trying to find a way to find out why the vampires seemed so wary of them.

The best thing she could come up with is to befriend them. At least during school. Edward couldn't stop her from hanging out with who she wanted to during school time.

A few minutes later, as she pulled into the school she saw the transfers getting out of their car. She quickly found a place to park and caught up with them. "Hi."

"Hello," replied Rukia all cheerfully while Ichigo just nodded in response.

"So…" Bella said trying to think of something to say but before she got the chance Edward was by her side.

Shinigami POV

Right after Rukia said hi to Bella that Edward guy just showed up from no where. The two shinigami looked to each other shrugged and turned back to Bella and Edward.

"Hello," Edward said.

"Hi…" Ichigo replied suspiciously wondering why he decided to talk to him and Rukia. Just then the bell rang signaling for class. "Well gotta go," Ichigo said to Bella and Edward, dragging Rukia off to class with him.

Edward and Bella POV

In class, Bella turned to Edward and asked him why he didn't like the transfers finally getting fed up with all the secrets. He sighed before answering her, "It's not that I don't like them. It's just that I don't know what they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. They don't smell human."

"What do they smell like then?"

"I really didn't want to tell you in the first place," replied Edward.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to worry over something that may turn out to be nothing."

"So… what are they?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. None of us do." By none of Edward meant the other vampires and Bella knew that.

"Is that everything?" Bella asked.

"Yes."(1)

Shinigami POV

"_You know that Edward guy just came over because we were around Bella? Right?" _asked Rukia in class.

"_Of course," _Ichigo replied. _"My only question is where the hell did he come from. He was no where near us then, all of a sudden, he was next to Bella."_

"_I don't know. Though I highly doubt he's faster than us."_

When they got to lunch a few periods later, they noticed that the Cullens seemed a little more tense than usual.

"What's up?" Rukia asked, sitting down at the table.

"I think they're a little freaked because of the murders in Seattle. Two more bodies were just found," Angela said.

Bella POV

In a way Angela was right thought Bella. Just not in a way Angela thought. Edward just found out about Bella's "visitor" which made them all edgy.(2)

Edward POV

Edward couldn't believe his family and bella kept Bella's "visitor" a secret from him. And how did the vampire get past Alice's sight? This news just made him more wary than ever and the transfers weren't helping matters much. Edward decided he was going to have to keep a close eye on them.

Later that day…

Edward POV

As Edward was heading out of the last period of the school day, he spotted the transfers not too far away. They seemed to be talking in serious tones while the girl was looking at her phone. Then all of sudden they took off running. Now Edward wasn't always reckless but, with out thinking, he followed them.

He followed them into a near by forest and saw them up ahead. The weird thing was they were wearing different clothes. They were black and Japanese styled. Not only that but they had swords!

Shinigami POV

"_Okay so where's the hollow?"_ Ichigo asked Rukia, getting extremely annoyed.

"_It should be around here,"_ she replied to the ever scowling orange haired teen.

Just then, out of no where, the hollow appeared.

"_Are we questioning this one?"_ Ichigo asked.

"_Ya."_

Edward POV

Edward had seen a lot of weird things in his time but he'd never seen anything like this. The orange haired transfer was holding the largest sword he'd ever seen up against this creatures neck while the smaller transfer seemed to be questioning it.(3)

The creature is what shocked Edward the most. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was huge-ish and looked animal like with a white mask.

After Edward got over his initial shock he'd decided to get closer to hear what they were sayong.

Shingami POV

"_Do you know anything about the murders in Seattle?" _Rukia asked.

"_Why the hell should I tell you?"_ the hollow replied causing rukia's foot in hios face causing him to twitch comically and Ichigo to sweat drop.

"_All I know is that hollows avoid Seattle as much as possible. Even we don't know the creatures killing off the humans."_ The hollow told Ichigo and Rukia.

"_But they're not human?"_ Rukia asked.

"_And there's more than one killer?"_ Ichigo added catching on to the plural "creatures".

"_We don't think they're human and yes there's more than one."_

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other with worried expression. Then Ichigo disposed of the hollow.

Edward POV

Edward still didn't know what the transfers were or if they were responsible for the ice. Though it became more likely for them to be behind it. The only things he was wondering are: What are the transfers? What did they do to that "hollow", as they called it. And most importantly, why were they looking into the Seattle murders?

1 Just as a general note Ima say that this is after the whole thing when Bella finds out that Victoria is still after her.

2 I know that Edward found out about the visitor after graduation but where's the fun in that?

3 Ima say that Edward knows Japanese.


	5. It's the Shinigamis' Turn

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update… I haven't been in a writing mood. And I hate typing my stores when their down on paper.

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine…unfortunately. And twilight definitely ain't mine…luckily

"English"

"_Japanese"_

"**Werewolf mind talking"**

Chapter 5: It's the Shinigamis' Turn

A few days after the incident with Edward seeing Ichigo and Rukia fight the hollow, Edward still didn't know what they were or what they're after. He told the rest of his family minus Bella (he didn't want to worry her) and plus the wolves what he saw. And the Shinigami still didn't know that Edward saw them.

Shinigami POV

"_Did you notice how the Cullens have been giving us strange looks and trying to avoid us?" _Rukia asked Ichigo in between classes on Friday.

"_Ya, why do you think that is?"_

"_I don't know. And it just makes them more suspicious."_

"_Oh well, at least we have the weekend to look forward to," _replied Ichigo, while getting more annoyed about this stupid mission he was forced to go on.

Later that night at their temporary home…

"_You two are going down to Seattle tomorrow," _Kisuke said to Ichigo and Rukia with a smile on his face, hat shadowing his eyes, and trade mark fan open just below his smile. (You all know the look). _"So I suggest you get some sleep."_

"_Well before that, did Yoruichi find anything else out about the Cullens?" _Rukia asked (1).

"_Unfortunately, no."_

The next day…

Ichigo and Rukia were in Seattle in shinigami form. They were trying to find any clues they could as to the murders' identities. One thing they noticed was a lot of wholes yet no shinigami in the area meaning they had to stop every five minutes to perform konsô.

_"Ugh, how many souls are there? This is really slowing us down! And shouldn't there be another shinigami in the area to take care of all them?" _Ichigo said/asked/complained.

"_It's weird that there aren't any shinigami around, especially with this amount of souls. Though the soul amount is because of all the killings,"_ Rukia replied.

"_Ya, I figured that."_

"_Well, the best thing is ask the souls if they know what killed them and see if that leads us to anything." _And that's just what they did for most of the day. They asked, they got nowhere, they preformed konsô. By the end of the day they weren't any closer than where they were before. _"What should we do now?" _Ichigo asked as the day came to an end.

"_Let's stay here the rest of the night. After all that is when most of the murders happen."_

Yoruichi's POV

For a while now Yoruichi has been following the wolf-humans to see what their purpose is. So far, all she could tell was that they were tracking something. What, she wasn't sure.

One thing she took note of was their speed. They were fast, Yoruichi had to admit. Granted this, they were nowhere near Flash-God Yoruichi.

Werewolf POV

"**Hey, Sam, I think something is following us," **Quil said. This caused all the other wolves to look around, only to see a black cat stalking a bird.

Just then they got a strong and fresh smell of a vampire. They took off in that direction with Yoruichi following closely behind.

Shinigami POV

"_Ugh, we've been wondering around here for over fifteen hours. There's nothing here that will give us any clues!" _Ichigo complained. About two seconds after he said that they heard a scream and ran towards the noise. When they got there they found a body and it's soul already dead.

"_Rukia, take care of the soul. I'll go after the culprit."_ Ichigo said taking off.

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo followed after the creature by it's strange spiritual energy. (2)

He caught up to it in little to no time and was a little stunned at what he saw. He saw a human looking creature that looked a lot like the Cullens, except it had blood red eyes. Like Ichimaru Gin's, not that Ichigo had ever seen Gin's eyes that well.

_"What are you?"_ Ichigo asked it. The creature didn't answer. Instead it lunged at him, but didn't expect Ichigo's dodge and block.

Yoruichi's POV

Yoruichi wasn't sure what was going on. Hell, she wasn't even sure about what she was seeing. She never saw anything like this in her hundred some years in the world of the living. The wolf-humans were fighting some human like creature that resembled the Cullens a little too much for Yoruichi's liking. It looked like the wolf-humans had the upper hand, but Yoruichi wasn't sure that was a good thing or not.

Yoruichi watched as the fight progressed to the very brutal end. She was right the wolf-humans did have the upper hand whether it was because of strength or numbers she wasn't sure. She watched as the wolf humans tore the creature apart and then burned the pieces. Okay so something was definitely up. With one last look at the wolf-humans she turned and took off to tell Kisuke what she had witnessed, but not before one of the wolf-humans turned to look at her without her noticing.

Werewolf POV

For the longest time Jacob felt like him and the rest of the pack were being watched but he ignored it for the most part. Then after they had killed the bloodsucker, he turned around just in time to see a black cat in a tree turning around before it took off and it was abnormally fast.

"**Um, guys…"** Jacob began.

"**Ya, we know," **Sam replied before Jacob could finish.

"**What was it?"** Quil asked.

"**I don't know but it definitely wasn't a normal cat," **Sam said. **"Animals don't come near us whenever we're fighting blood suckers."**

Ichigo's POV

The fight had been going on for a while without Ichigo going in for the kill. He could easily kill the thing but he didn't want to without getting any information. The creature wouldn't talk and the only information Ichigo got before Rukia showed up was the creatures fighting style. It went head on and used it's nails, which could be considered claws, and it's fangs. So all in all, it was like a newly formed hollow.

"_How you holding up?" _said Rukia suddenly appearing from nowhere into Ichigo's view.

"_Fine, except this thing won't give me any answers," _Ichigo replied while blocking another attack.

"_Hado 31: Shakkahō," _Rukia said blowing up the creature, effectively killing it.

"_Damn it, Rukia, what'd you do that for?" _asked Ichigo, turning to Rukia._ "We have no idea what that thing was and you didn't give me a chance to get any answers out of it."_

"_I think I got all the answers we need."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I talked to the soul before I preformed konsô like we have been. I didn't get all that much out of her, but I found a lot by examining the body."_

"_Okay, so what do you think it was?"_

"_A vampire."_

Ichigo just stared at her like she was crazy.

_"Okay, I think you've been reading too many novels," _He told her, addressing all the random sci-fi, romance, and other books she's read.

"_I'm serious,"_ Rukia replied. _"There was no blood in the body, and the only wounds I found were two little holes. _And_ the soul said all she remembered was being attacked and bitten."_

"_Okay, so maybe it is a vampire, why the hell are they attacking and killing so conspicuously now if they never did before?"_

"_I don't know, but did you notice how much that thing resembled the Cullens?" _asked Rukia.

"_Ya, and I think that means the Cullens know what's going on."_

Yoruichi POV

Yoruichi was intent on watching the Cullens until she found out what the hell was going on. She was on her way to the Cullens house and once she got there she saw what looked like one of the Cullens telling the human girl something. She got close enough to hear and yet far enough away not to be noticed. What she saw and heard she barely believed (3). "Vampires? You've got to be joking," she said to no one in particular. After the blonde finished his story Yoruichi hurried to tell Kisuke, Rukia, and Ichigo what she heard.

Kisuke POV

Kisuke was waiting for everyone to come back from what they were doing and in the mean time, to keep occupied, he was watching Don Kanonji's TV show. A few minutes after the episode started, he heard Ichigo and Rukia come in. "So, did you find anything out?" Kisuke asked as they came into the room.

"Well, we fought one of the killers," Rukia said.

"And Rukia seems to believe the killers are vampires," Ichigo added.

"They are," Yoruichi said walking into the room. She told them what she saw and heard. She also told them how they plan on meeting the werewolves, as she now knows what they are, to show them the best way of fighting the "new-born" vampires.

"Well then, why don't we crash their little party," Kisuke stated.

1. We are gonna say that Yoruichi wasn't there when Edward told the others about seeing Rukia and Ichigo fight the hollow.

2. Ima say that the Cullens spiritual energy seems normal to the shinigami because of their vegetarian diet.

3. She heard Jasper telling Bella about his past. I ain't writing all that out.

A/N So, ya, hear something funny. You all know how stores like to put up posters of people wearing their clothes in their windows. Well, one day I was walking by this one store in the mall by my house and had to do a double take cuz the girl, with her hair up, wearing this white and black dress look like Edward, or Robert Pattinson. Either way it was sooo funny. I showed to my friend and he just turned and walked away cuz he thought it did too. I was sad when they took it down. In retrospect I should've gotten a pic.


End file.
